clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Handler/Gallery
PH's In-game Avatar PH in game avatarD.PNG|PH's former look in-game PH in game 2013.svg|PH's look in-game since 2013 PH with Pete In-Game.png|PH with Pete in-game PH's Player Card PH's Player Card.png|PH's first playercard Puffle Handler Playercard (New).png|PH's second playercard PHandPetePC.png|PH's second playercard with Pete PHGoldPlayercard.png|PH's third playercard PHWildPufflegame.png|PH's fourth playercard PH on Buddy List PH Online Buddy List.png|PH in a Buddy List PH Online.png|PH shown online in the Buddy List PH while Offline.png|PH shown offline in the Buddy List Whenaskingphtobetheirbuddy.png|When asking PH to be her buddy on Club Penguin Background PH Giveaway Background photo.png|PH's first background PH's Stamp.png|PH's Stamp Club Penguin PH's background 2013.png|PH's second background Clothing Photos 9238.png|PH's third background Clothing Photos 9285.png|PH's fourth background PH's Signature Phsignature.png|PH's Signature Artwork Phboxes.png|"PH has been spotted carrying boxes into the Pet Shop." PuffleHandler5.png|PH calling puffles to eat PH hi liam.png|PH with Liam (A Club Penguin Staff member) in a video when asked what could be PH's name Blog 111013.jpg|PH in her old suit PH new 2.PNG|PH's 3rd Look, this is the costume she used during the Puffle Party Screenshot 296.png|Puffle Handler with Puffles P.H being recorded.png|PH in Puffle Party Video PuffleHandler2012.png|PH planning Puffle Party happy77 meets PH.jpg|Happy77 meeting Puffle Handler blog 120314.jpg|Puffle Handler Pictures PH Feeding 2012.png|PH's former suit PH's Stamp.png|PH's current stamp PH and Puffles.png|Puffles playing with PH PH Toy.jpg|PH's Series 16 plush toy 567px-Agent Puffle Handler News1-472x500.png|PH in her old look PH Puffle Card.PNG|PH's 3rd look PuffleHandlerArtwork.png|PH holding a skateboard PH Squished.png|PH pressed up against a window Puffle Handler3.png|PH carrying some boxes Sprite 41 0.png Puffle Handler on the lookout.png|PH with binoculars Clothing Icons 1384 yea 2013.png|PH holding puffles 0908.png|PH excited PH Login Screen.PNG|PH holding some rare items ph puffle handlerr 0.png PH likes gold puffles more than the other types...racist.png Movie Clip 49 0000000.png PH cutout April 2014.png Puffle Handler11.png PHlookingupwithoberry.png|PH looking up with an O-Berry (Puffle Party 2015 Playercard pose) PHwithWildPuffles.png|PH carrying some Puffle Creatures (PH wild puffle player card giveaway pose) PH Puffle Party 2016 Quest Interface.png Elite Penguin Force series Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force PHandBouncer.png|PH and Bouncer in the Puffle Training Room Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge PHandDOT.png|PH and Dot in the first mission Puffle Wild dialogue Puffle Wild level one notification (1).PNG|Level one notification (1) Puffle Wild level one notification (2).PNG|Level one notification (2) Puffle Wild level one notification (3).PNG|Level one notification (3) Puffle Wild level two notification (4).PNG Puffle Wild level two notification (3).PNG Puffle Wild level two notification (2).PNG Puffle Wild level two notification (1).PNG Others PH Glitch.jpg|A glitch of her Player Card Pantallazo.png|Protobot with PH's Player Card Phappear.png|PH's Appearance on The Party Starts Now music video phorangepufflereveal.png|PH confirming she only owns an Orange Puffle PH'siglooglitch.png|PH's igloo PH March 14 Mesage.png|PH's 1st EPF Message from March 14, 2013 Plush seen.jpg|PH's plush toy seen in New Horizons part 1 Newspaper Screenshot 297.png|PH in Ask P.H. Ask PH News Hover.png|When hovering above PH in Ask P.H. Epresponde1.png|PH in Ask P.H. Epresponde2.png|When hovering above PH in "Ask P.H." CPTimesIssue443Article2.png| "Proof" Paige is her "real" name Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries Category:PH